


The Earp Heir

by likeusyoumean



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Other, Short One Shot, Wyatt Earp (mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeusyoumean/pseuds/likeusyoumean
Summary: Doc's perspective in 1x01 when Wynonna saved Waverly and sent the revenent to hell
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp
Kudos: 5





	The Earp Heir

After leaving Shorty's bar, Doc found himself walking through town, searching for anything that reminded him of his old life. He smiled as he came across a tall, black horse in a pasture. Doc chuckles  
  
"My my, you certainly are a sight to behold." Doc says, his hand running along the horse's mane  
  
Doc smiles as the horse neighs. "You remind me of my old stud. I called him Bello" Doc says "He was a fast runner and he never shyed from a gun fight. I miss that damn horse." Doc said sighing  
  
He spent the rest of his afternoon walking about before returning to his camp in the woods. The next morning he crept back into Shorty's and ordered his favorite bourbon and whiskey. "Shorty!" Wynonna shouts storming through the door "Are we gonna have a problem here, Wynonna?" Neadly asks "Not if you move." Wynonna says, shuffling past the sheriff  
  
She threw some cash at Shorty, "I need the fastest ride you've got. They've taken Waverly." Wynonna sighs, Shorty nods and directs her to the back with his finger "Be careful, Wynonna." Shorty says as Wynonna stomps past everyone and heads to the back. Doc hears a loud roar and sees a woman in the still open doors riding off  
  
"Pardon me, but what was that about?" Doc asks Shorty "Someone's taken Waverly Earp. Wynonna's off to save her." Shorty says "By herself?" Doc asks "Best not to get in the way of Wynonna Earp." Shorty said "Where did they take her?" Doc asked "Probably the homestead, the Earp's place. No one goes there anymore." Shorty says  
  
Doc tips his hat and heads out the door. He walked thr streets before coming back across the horse. "I guess its you and me, then." Doc says smirking as he grabbed the rope from the fence and climbed abored the horse. "At once! We got an Earp to save. Yah!" Doc shouts as he kicks his heads against the horse's back  
  
After arriving on Earp land, Doc crouched down in the talk grass. He could see Waverly perched upon a stool, noose around her neck as revenants approached Wynonna with glee  
  
Doc watched as the newest heir surrenders her weapon, sliding it onto her bike while Malcolm held a gun on Waverly.  
  
"Take it, the bike, too. Just let her go." Wynonna says, arms in the air. Doc sees the revenant Malcolm guster to the bike, an unspoken conversation happening between the Earp's as the burlly one took the bike  
  
"How do you start this thing?" He asked, Wynonna smirked "Like this." She says  
  
Wynonna pressed a button in her hand, blowing up the motorcycle and the revenent with it. The Earp heir and Malcolm sent flying as the stool beneath Waverly hits the ground  
  
Wynonna scrambled to regain Waverly's footing, as Malcolm jumps up, and Wynonna kicked him to the ground again, letting go of her sister. Malcolm rises again, aiming his gun on the Earp girls as Wynonna once again steadies Waverly's feet  
  
Doc watched as Malcolm trained on Waverly, causing Wynonna to slid on the bridge and retrieve peacemaker. "Two dead Earp's for the price of one. It is a good day!" Malcolm says, happily shaking his gun in the air  
  
Wynonna steadied her hand, "Haven't you heard? No one shoots my family but me." Wynonna says, raising the gun towards the hook above Waverly's head. She lets out a deep breath as she squeezes the trigger  
  
Peacemaker fired, the bullet hitting the hook, bouncing off and striking the windmill before making its way to Malcolm's pistol. "Well, would you look at that." Doc hums as he rises slightly from his cover in the grass to see Malcolm dragged to hell  
  
"Carl!" Waverly shouts, regaining Doc and Wynonna's attention. Doc watched as the heir fumbled with her gun. Doc quickly drew his, firing upon Carl as Wynonna finally raised peacemaker. "You brought back up?" Waverly asked "Yeah." Wynonna says, clueless  
  
Dolls road in on his bulky SUV, drawing his gun as the Earp's entered his car, soon driving away. Doc arose from his grass cover spot, brushing off the dirt on his longcoat. "The Earp Heir." Doc says, a smile growing on his lips as he makes him way back to his camp, thoughts on the new and old Earp heir's circling his mind "You would be proud, old friend. You would be proud."


End file.
